Under conditions of high fuel injector tip temperatures, injector fuel delivery decreases as a function of increasing injector tip temperature. The amount of vaporized fuel delivered by the fuel injector increases as hot soak time increases and as conducted heat, for example, from the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and/or as radiated heat such as from the intake/exhaust manifold of the engine increases. Higher fuel pressure or lower fuel volatility helps to solve this problem. However, fuel volatility is beyond the developer's control.
Hot injector compensation has been applied to obtain fuel flow control. However, such prior art methods fail to compensate for high temperature soak conditions. Consequently, these prior methods and systems do not provide accurate hot start fuel control when the fuel is particularly volatile.